


Play Me

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Metaphors, Parallels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> A thought I had and the experiment that followed.
> 
> Based upon Tolkien's characters and the song 'Play Me' by Neil Diamond. I strongly recommend that you listen to the song before and/or after reading

Eowyn is morning. From her golden hair to her beaming smile, she personifies the break of day, the coming of the sun. Dawn brings the light and the hope after even the darkest of nights, brings that sense of safety and comfort. The sun itself burns hot and passionate, like Eowyn's infamous temper, yet this passion is also channelled into the love for her friends and family, her desire to do what is right. But too much heat and the fire would spread, and the fire would burn.

If Eowyn is the morning, then Faramir is night-time. He is the calm and tranquillity, the refuge after the day. Naught can be heard but the creaking of the night insects, the rustle of the trees, each rhythmic and measured in their own way. The moon is wise and the stars his thoughts, some burning brighter than others but all seemingly insignificant in the infinite darkness. Darkness can be oppressive and the moon tries to bring light to the world below, but there is little he can do and the people are so far away. He is lonely, and in need of someone. 

Eowyn is the words. She is the song, the ballad, the poem. She is the story to be told, the excitement in the telling, the words to bring joy, bring tears, bring love. Faramir is the tune playing. He is the rhythm and the tempo keeping her in time, he is the pitch and the tone backing the emotion, he is the underlying thread which ties the story together. 

She warmed the night and he cooled the morning. She brought him song and he brought her rhythm. She banished his loneliness and he tempered her fire. They work in harmony keeping the world, their own little world, turning with their unity - day and night, song and verse. They are one. They are whole.


End file.
